


I May Have a Little Crush on You?

by mittliverskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittliverskam/pseuds/mittliverskam
Summary: Even helps Isak out of a tight spot.





	I May Have a Little Crush on You?

Part of Isak Valtersen’s daily routine involved spending a couple of hours at the Kaffebrenneriat near school, catching up on his homework or studying. Maintaining a 6 was not a walk in the park and he was determined to graduate with grades good enough to get into the Department of Biosciences at the University of Oslo. Today was no different, he had gotten his coffee, spread out his stuff and was soon engrossed in his work.

Lost in his own world, he paid no attention to his surroundings until a deep voice interrupted his work, “Excuse me, but do you mind if I share the table with you?”

Isak blinked as he was knocked out of his thoughts and looked up…and up, until he met a set of sky blue eyes set in a beautiful face. His mouth dried up as he stared at probably the best looking guy he has ever seen in his life and he had pretty much lost all coherent thought, except for - pretty, pretty, pretty -. So he flushed with embarrassment when the beautiful guy’s mouth split into a wide smile, which crinkled the corners of his eyes, and pointed at the empty seat diagonally across him. Silently asking again if he could take a seat.

He took a quick look and realised that the café had filled up while he was studying and there were no other tables available. Smiling slightly, Isak nodded at the other guy, who promptly sat down with his drink and sandwich.

Isak tried to go back to his assignment, but he was distracted by the slightest movements made by the other guy – taking out a notebook and pencil, taking a sip of his coffee or a bite of his bread. He tried to subtly check him out, but every time he lifted his eyes to that perfect face, he saw eyes already looking back at him. Which then made him blush and quickly avert his eyes.

After another hour or so of Isak fruitlessly staring at his books or laptop, he heard that deep voice again, “Can you look after my stuff while I go get another coffee?”

He wanted to say something witty, but all he could manage was “Uh, sure.”

The guy gave him another beautiful smile like he had given him something more precious than offering to look after his things and walked towards to the counter. Isak wanted to hit his head against the table, he was supposed to have game, but in front of the most beautiful boy in the world, he lost all his senses and could not even string together a proper sentence. So pathetic.

To make matters worse for Isak, a familiar, unwelcome, voice called his name, “Hey Isak! So nice to see you here!” He turned his head and saw Emma, a first year student whom he had the bad judgement of making out with at a party a couple of weeks ago. She had not left him alone since then, despite all his efforts to avoid her. She continued rambling at him, “I thought about where was the coolest place to hang out, and where else but the Kaffebrenneriet?”

Groaning internally, he gave her a weak smile and thought of ways to get her to leave before the hot guy came back. Subtle hints have not worked, so Isak decided to be brutal, and lie through his teeth, “Look Emma, you’re a nice girl, but I’m seeing someone right now.”

Emma gaped at him for a moment, mouth still open in the midst of some inane chatter. Then she frowned and said, “What? But you hook up all the time! You hooked up with me!”

“Yes, but that was ages ago. I met the person after that.” Isak winced when he saw Emma did not look convinced by his weak attempt.

“If you’re seeing someone, why doesn’t anyone know about it? I talked to Magnus and he said you weren’t seeing anyone.”

Damn that Magnus and his big mouth. “Because, because…”

“Because he’s dating me.”

Isak’s head snapped towards the voice and saw that the tall, handsome boy sharing his table was the one who said that. He stared as the boy put the two cups he was holding on to the table and plonked into the seat directly in front of him. 

He heard Emma say faintly, “How do I know you’re not lying? Nobody knows that Isak is seeing someone.”

The other boy shrugs, “If I’m not dating him, why am I buying him drinks, how do I know Isak likes his coffee black, that his favourite subject is biology, and that he wants to go to the University of Oslo?” 

Throughout that little speech, Isak stared at the other boy in growing amazement. So distracted by the thought that he seemed to know Isak that he barely heard Emma telling him that he was an asshole for leading her on. 

As Emma finally flounced out of the cafe in anger, the two boys look at each other until Isak breaks the silence, “How do you know my name and so much about me?”

A faint blush appeared on the other boy’s face as he shrugs again, “Well, I may have been stalking you for a little while…”

Eyebrows raised high, Isak said, “Stalking me? Should I be afraid of you? How do you even know me?”

The other boy snorted out a laugh, “I go to Nissen too and I saw you on the first day of school. Been trying to get your attention too, but you’ve never noticed me. Not even when I come here every day to sit and stare at you the whole time. How do you think I know you like your coffee black?” 

“You go to Nissen?! But how could I not have noticed you?”

“I just transferred this year...and you always seem to be lost in your own world, it’s no wonder that you’ve not seen me till now. Anyway, I hope you don’t mind that I told the girl that we’re dating, you looked like you needed help to get rid of her.”

Isak laughed, “I should be thanking you. I’ve been trying so hard to get rid of her, but she never gets it! Sooo, now that we’re supposedly dating, I should know what’s your name, yes?”

The other boy laughed and put his hand to his heart with a small bow of his head, “Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Isak Valtersen. Nice to meet you, boyfriend.”


End file.
